


Mistakes I Made

by Le_Alois



Category: Aloah, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aloah - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Beyoncé References, Birth, Blood and Gore, Book Three To Mistakes We Made, Couldn't stay away, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Love, Hannah X Alois, King - Freeform, Love/Hate, Mistakes I Made, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Sexual Humor, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Violence, demonic, electric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is book three to Mistakes We Made.<br/>This book was inspired by the song "Fragile" By Prince Fox.<br/>~<br/>Waking up from that dream, I have seen my mistakes.<br/>The Mistakes I Made.<br/>It was a wake up call.<br/>I took it seriously because I was scared and mostly because I realized I loved Hannah Annafellows.<br/>If I didn't treat her right, then those awful things would happen to her.<br/>How could she learn to love herself if I didn't do it for her?<br/>Hannah I'm sorry.<br/>Hannah Forgive me.<br/>Hannah I love you.<br/>Hannah I need you.<br/>Let me fix, The Mistakes I Made.<br/>~Le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Future

Majesty quietly fussed as Hannah held the bottle to her mouth, the warm milk slipping down her throat into her stomach, filling her up. Hannah softly cooed at Majesty, her thumb wiping away milk that escaped her small lips. 

Soon the 17 month old baby had, had her fill and she was falling drowsy as Hannah gently rocked her in her arms. Hannah caressed her small chubby cheek as she watched Electric blue orbs being hidden behind small truly topaz eyelids.

 Hearing a small click, Hannah look up to be met with the selfie screen of Alois' phone. Sighing, Hannah looked back down at their child.  
"Why do you insist on taking pictures of me when I am not watching?" Hannah asked softly. Alois shifted a bit, wrapping his legs around Hannah's middle and pulling her closer then resting his head on her shoulder.

"'Cause it is cute and I love to keep these for hard times." Alois said softly, mindful of the sleeping baby. Hannah looked up in concern.

"Hard times?" She echoed.

"Well we haven't had any..." Alois cleared his throat and said softly: "Yet."

"Oh." Hannah looked back at her husband. "Why would you think we would have any?" 

Alois shrugged then let out a sigh.

"I'm waiting." Hannah gently moved some flaxen blonde hair from her child's face. 

"Listen woman, because all relationships aren't perfect, okay?" Alois said in mild annoyance.

Exactly 146 years ago, Alois woke after Hannah's horrible death in his dream. His dream was what could have happened if he didn't clean up his act. It was a sign, a wake up call to him. "If you don't treat her right then this _**will**_ happen." And he took it seriously. Partly because it scared him and made him feel awful and mostly because he realized he loved her. _A LOT_. Of course their relationship wasn't perfect but they still managed.

"There is no need to get upset. I was just asking a question." Hannah said softly.

Hannah was thankful he wasn't like he was before. He never hit her or made her feel less of herself ever since that day he woke up. Though Hannah had asked, he never told her what he had dreamt about. But he always seemed to be one step ahead of her in some situations. The constructionist, Alex, Which Hannah seemed to like because he was friendly, for example. Alois sent him away, threatening to behead the poor man and chop off his penis. When Hannah demanded to know why, Alois hugged her, kissed her head, looked her over and then began to cry. At the photoshoot, He stood up for her, refusing to take the nude photo for 'Parenting Magazine.'. Hannah was more than relieved and immensely pleased. In reality, Alois didn't want her getting mad and causing a car crash. 

Alois kissed her cheek. "I'm not upset, okay?" He kissed her neck and inhaled her rose scent. annah giggled and smiled, blushing it up.

"Mm, okay. I just don't like when your angry at me you know." Hannah whispered. Alois gently took her chin and kissed her soft lips. "I don't like to be mad at you and i hate it when your mad at me." Alois whispered before kissing her lips again.

"I don't like to be mad at you but sometimes you can't help your stupidity." Hannah teased with a small smirk. Alois opened his mouth to reply but closed it upon hearing her giggle.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"I love you more." Hannah kissed his soft lips. Alois licked his lips.

"Mm, I can live with that." He chuckled.

But sometimes Hannah couldn't help but get mad at him. When her mother was visiting, Alois wouldn't let her stay in their house, no excuse her. Their Big Hillside mansion with 143 acre's of land. Though he did pay for her to stay in a hotel. But Hannah still didn't talk to him for a whole week.

Hannah got up and placed Majesty on the four poster bed and returned to her husbands lap.

"Gah, don't crush me. You still have baby fat." Alois teased playfully. Hannah rolled her eyes for the 20th time that day and sat in her husbands lap, and made herself comfortable.

"First off, I lost that weight and you know you loved it." Hannah closed  her eyes and sighed in relaxation.

"Eh. I'm not admitting to that." Alois lifted her top and let his hand glide over her flat stomach. It was warm. and he heard popping, signalling she had recently ate. Alois sighed and leaned back, pulling all 125 pounds of Hannah from his crotch onto his stomach. Then he began to caress her long lilac hair as he watched her relax.

"Remember when you sat on me and refused to get up?" Alois asked.

"That was two hours ago." Hannah chuckled dryly.

"I know. I just had to bring it up." Alois made a mustache with her hair. "Do you think I should grow a beard?"

"No, I love your face. Here." Hannah grabbed her crotch. "let me grow some bush instead?" 

"Ew. No, that's nasty." Alois said as he grabbed her hand and smelled it. Hannah grabbed her hand away and sent him a playful glare.

"But In all honesty, your a handsome man. Don't get a stupid beard because then you'll look like a hippy and we all know you hate hippies." Hannah teased as she caressed his face

"And your a beautiful woman, don't grow a beard on your vagina because we all know your not into Victorian ways." Alois said in turn.  Hannah made him look the other way by pushing his cheek.

"Why are you so perverted?" She asked.

"You suggested it." Alois grasped the hem of her underwear abd lifted it up, ignoring her blushing. He slid his hand inside and leaned down for a kiss. Hannah's heart was at her throat. She still got nervous and shy when he touched her like that.

Hannah grabbed his hand and broke the kiss and looked away.

"Majesty is right there, we can't do this." she said softly, thankful the child was on the bed, sleeping. He seemed in a trance for a second before he nodded.

"Y-Yeah, we can't." He agreed. Hannah got up and kissed his head before taking Majesty and leaving. Alois watched her leave. 

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

 

_**____________________________________** _

**_This is book three to Mistakes We Made, If you liked this then you can find book one and two on my profile. Book One and Two are in the same book, Also.  
_ **

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Are they gone yet?** _

_**Hey! I know, I know, Mistakes We Made ended on a good note but I couldn't stay away. So I decided to pickup where I left off, only 146 years into the future. X3 Anyway I intend to make this LONG, so I hope you can keep with us Aloah shippers~!** ~Le_Alois_


	2. Hannah: A Hoe?

His electric blue orbs locked on his wife, following her all around the kitchen out of curiosity.   
His ears picked up every sound in the room, but only registered her voice.  
Leaning on his propped up Palm, Alois watched Hannah tend to their twins.  
She crouched down between Majestic, trying to reason with him about soggy toast while she tried to get Majesty to eat her Cheerios.  
Majestic threw the toast at Hannah, aiming to hit her face.  
Only the toast didn't hit her face, Alois caught it before it could even touch her nose. His eyes held a disappointing and disapproving look as he stared at his son.  
Majestic pouted and looked away. Alois dropped the toast right back on his plate.  
"Eat it, now. You can't see your mother is trying?" Alois scolded  
"But I don't want this!! It's soggy! It's not white bread!" Majestic snapped right back.  
Holding back a barage of harsh words for the snot nose tot, Alois calmly shooed Hannah away.  
"Listen here you little shit, your gonna eat the damn bread or eat nothing at all. Don't make me take away this plate." Alois warned in a venomous tone.  
"I don't have to eat so I won't!" Majestic snapped at his father.  
Alois had to stop his hand from slapping the poor toddler across the head. He grabbed his hand then turned around to walk off, praying to Jesus the little boy didn't want what was coming.  
Composing himself, Alois came back over, took the plate and dumped all of the food off.  
"Here, just fix him another plate." Alois said as he gave the plate to a passing triplet.  
Majestic giggled and busied himself with kicking the table legs.  
Sighing, Alois sat across from Majestic and watched Hannah as she dealt with Majesty.  
"Am I getting old?" Alois said to himself.  
Alois' hand flew up and caught a baby bottle just centimeters away from his face. He set it down and went back to thought.

Timber brought back a plate for the toddler and gave it to Alois. Alois looked his son in the eye as he made the toast soggy on purpose.  
Then he placed it infront of the toddler.  
Majestic pouted.  
"It isn't any different from your mothers now is it?" Alois teased as he watched the boy play with the soggy toast.  
Majestic pushed the plate away and pouted, holding in his hissy fit.  
If he let it out, Alois just might smack him in to fully Truly topaz.

Five minutes later, Alois was watching Hannah bop around the kitchen, worrying and worrying because they were out of sandwich meat.  
"I'll just buy them something." Alois cut in.  
Hannah bit her lip and opened the fridge again, hoping she didn't look right for it. Nope.   
Sighing in defeat, she nodded.  
"Just nothing with alcohol because I know how you get." Hannah warned.  
Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"Don't worry I won't." He reassured.  
Getting up, Alois picked up Majesty from her high chair and put the 17 month old baby on his waist and grabbed Majestics Hand.  
"Wait." Hannah said just as he was leaving.  
"Hm?" Alois turned to look at her.  
Hannah zipped up his hoodie and kissed his lips before zipping the hoodie over his mouth.  
Then they left.  
Leaning against the counter, Hannah felt lonelier than ever. She felt like this every morning when they left.  
So Hannah bussied herself with trying her hand at cooking, cause she couldn't put together a proper meal for man nor God.

**_Three hours later..._ **

After Alois dropped the twins off at daycare, he sauntered over to work. All he wanted to do was stay home and chill but his manger insisted he come in today and try out a new song. He was also stuck with Kelvin again.

"Wait, go over verse one again." kelvin said before playing the track.  
Alois rolled his eyes and put back on the beats headphones and waited for his cue.  
" _You could want this. See if it fits for a bit and if you don't like it, then you can go like you, have been, I'll never tell never tell how I felt for it, I never felt before. 3,2,1 you get right up and I'm the one done. You never say yes, not quite no, say just enough to make me not go. You choose your words, careful voice_..." Alois faded out once Kelvin gave the sign.  
"It's good. It just needs something more." Kelvin said in thought.  
"Something more? I'm Electric, singer and rapper. Keyword, Rapper. What do I look like singing like some little 16 year old idiot? Sure I sang shit like that when I was sixteen, I fucking wrote the song when I was sixteen!" Alois tried to reason with the idiot that was managing him for today. Normally, He and Hannah managed each other but she was on prenatal leave so he was stuck with the jackass.  
"But we need to remake your style. So far it's dark mafia and demonic shit and it's really branded so we need to switch you up." Kelvin snapped his fingers.  
"Now get in there and sing your gay little heart out." Kelvin shooed Alois off.  
Just as Alois opened his mouth to argue, the door opened and stopped him short.  
Hannah peeked her head through. Spotting her target, she came through the door and shut it.  
Ignoring Kelvin and his stupid remarks about her body and looks, Hannah came right up to Alois and gave him a basket.  
"If you die, just know I tried to cook." Hannah whispered. Alois looked down at the basket.  
Alois muted the sound booth And ushered Hannah inside.  
"So your trying to murder me?" Alois chuckled as he set the basket down and looked inside of it.  
Hannah giggled and rocked on her tall stiletto heels.  
"No. I just noticed you were sad and stuff this morning so I decided I wanted to make your day better." Hannah beamed.  
Alois smiled.  
"That's so sweet. Gimme some sugar." Alois cooes. Hannah smiled and kissed him, cupping his face with one hand.  
"Your wearing clothes under that, right?" Alois whispered.  
"If I tell you no will you be mad?" Hannah asked carefully.  
"That depends on how you tell me." Alois shrugged.  
"I have on some lingerie,but I'm not naked." Hannah whispered.  
Not caring that Kelvin was looking, Alois opened the nude and black deragë trench coat and looked inside.  
Hannah was wearing a maroon lingerie set with garters and everything.

"This is new. You just bought this?" Alois eyed the lingerie.  
Hannah giggled and blushed.  
"How do you notice these things?" She giggled  
"Cause Im your husband." Alois kissed her lips once more before pulling her into a hug.  
"Really, thanks for coming here to cheer me up." Alois whispered into her ear.  
"It's no problem, I just wanna see you smile because there is no Oui without you and I." Hannah whispered before pecking his chin.

"Sorry to interrupt the love reunion but we have a song to record, Electric." Kelvin interrupted.  
Alois sighed. Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Do you or do you not see me having a moment with my husband? Or did loosing too much hair make you stupid?" Hannah questioned, sass in her posture and her voice.  
"Do you or do you not know this is a public establishment and you can be arrested for nudity?" Kelvin shot back.  
"Oh, so your bald headed ass listened in on our private conversation?! And what's the problem? You got them little hoes walking around half naked, dishing out vagina left right and center!  
But I can't come here to cheer up my husband? Is that how things work baldy? Is it?" Hannah scoffed and waves him off. "Go take a walk and grow some hair, that's when we can duel."   
Alois snickered and tried not to bust out laughing.  
Kelvin sighed.  
This just reminded him of one of the reasons he couldn't have her. She was crazy.

"What are you snickering at?" Hannah asked, pushing Alois' chest with one finger.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Alois pulled out his wallet. "So how much do I owe you?" He asked.  
Hannah glanced at Kelvin.  
"Mute it. Now." She said.  
Kelvin sighed and muted the sound boothe.  
Turning back to Alois, Hannah shrugged.  
"Well...when you get home... I can owe you a little something if you want.." Hannah said innocently.  
"I'd like that." Alois chuckled.  
Hannah giggled and took his wallet, and took a whole hundred, maybe two.  
"That's for my embarrassment because I never want to feel like a hoe walking through these halls again." Hannah gave him the wallet and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Since when do you say the word hoe?" Alois asked, leaning against the glass.  
"Ever side I felt like one just now." Hannah shrugged as she did up her coat.  
"Well your not a groupie, your Beyoncé." Alois placed a firm slap on her fat rear, making her jump.  
Hannah grabbed her pocketbook and pushed his head as she left.  
"Boy." She warned.  
Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"Love you too babe." He called.  
"Go away!" Hannah giggled as she speed walked out of the door in her tall heels.

Hannah closed the door and made her down the hall. She rounded the corner and almost collided with a blonde groupie.  
It was as if the bitch smelt her Hoeliness.  
She winked and smirked  
"Mm. You smell good. Wanna have a threesome with me and drake?" The groupie giggled.  
Hannah ignored her and hurried off.  
She never felt so Hoely in her life.  
Locked in the safety of her car, Hannah sighed and relaxed.  
"The things I do for this man.."


	3. Alois: Relaxation

When Alois came home a few hours later, Hannah showed him the meaning of what it meant to have a queen.

Though the treatment only lasted a mere five hours, his mood was a 100x times better. Hannah couldn't say she didn't like it. It had been a while since they had some alone time, juggling children, work, business, trying to make ends meet relationship wise, not financially. But still, Hannah had a life other than being a mother and being Beyonce.

Hannah picked up her ringing phone and answered.

"Hey girl, wassup?" Hannah played with Alois' wedding ring on his hand while he slept.

"Nothing, I just got home from work and I decided to hit my home girl up." Quioko answered lazily.

"I didn't go to work today, prenatal leave and everything. Anyway, when are you free? We haven't hung out in a while." Hannah laid her head on her husbands chest as she looked around the room out of boredom.

"Excuse you hoe? And yeah, I'll pull up on Monday." 

Hannah giggled. "I actually did something 'Hoe-tastic' today." Hannah held up her hand and watched her diamond ring sparkle in the sunlight.

Quioko gasped. "You did? Tell me!" 

"Well... Alois was feeling...Sad today. So I tried my hand in killing or cooking for him then took it to his job dressed in my new maroon lingerie set." Hannah bit her lip to hold back a giggle when Alois shifted and groaned.

Quioko let out a loud howl/laugh. "Bitch! You are now hoely!"

"I feel so bad." Hannah sighed. "I'm only supposed to be a hoe at home." Hannah groaned and buried her face in his left pectoral. "Anyway, tell me about your life lately Qui."

Quioko giggled. "Mm. Nothing much. I just found me a **_noice_** man. But he has a crazy ass baby mama."

Hannah rolled off on Alois and onto her stomach on her side of the bed, a upset face on.

"No, Qui. Don't takw things any further. You can do better than a broke idiot with a baby mama. Even if he is noice looking, don't do it. Look i've got connections with some nice looking celebrities and athletes. You can be a basketball wife y'know?" Hannah huggled her white feather pillow. "Listen, I just don't wanna end up breaking up a street fight between you and some hood rat."

"Ah, I see. But I wouldn't fight with a hood rat, and if I ended up doing it, would you jump in?"

Alois rolled over and hugged Hannah's waist and buried his face in her side.

"Quioko, you know that Baby mothers get jealous, Hell, even me- shut up. And you know hoodrats love to fight and brawl and I would hate to see my main girl in a street fight because you know tat I know that we know that you are a lady and ladies keep it classy, moving and graceful. Plus, what do I look like jumping into a street fight? I would break it up but no, I will not ruin my 200 dollar tips for some hoodrat." Hannah ran her light pink acrylic nailed hands through his flaxen hair.

"Aww, your so sweet. But if I had been there when Kim was beating your ass, I would have jumped in and fuck a bitch up cause I'm not afraid to show them what a Brooklyn bitch does. But anyway, what you'll do is fine."

"I did not get my ass beat by Kim Kardashian!" Hannah hissed into her phone.

 _"I beg to differ."_ Alois yawned as he sat up.

"Whatever you say babe~~." Quioko teased.

"I'm gonna kick your ass next time I see you. Look, I have to go, Alois is awake and he is smelling my pits."

"Bye~."

Hannah hung up and turned to her husband, clutching her phone.

"I did not get my ass beat by Kim Kardashian!" Hannah slapped his arm. Alois rubbed his arm and gave her a disapproving look.

"Oh, so a choke hold, hair pulling, kicking, punching and slaps is not getting your ass beat" Alois quizzed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I got my ass beat but i was being the bigger person by letting her. Cause I'm a demon and she's a human, I could have snapped her neck in a second but did I?" Hannah hit him again. "Plus I was pregnant and pregnant women don't fight and you knew I was pregnant and you let her beat me up! So it's your fault because you were supposed to break it up the moment she put a finger on me!" Hannah huffed and turned away.

"Oh so your mad a me you couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Alois chuckled as he got up and put on his robe.

"Yes! I am! Cause I always break up every single fight you get into and I take a few punches and slaps every time!" Hannah pushed him and turned away.

"But most of the time your the one who initiates the fights, I just fight for you. Were you fighting Kim Kardashian for me? I don't think you were. And I'm sorry I let it escalate that far." Alois apologized. Hannah huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I did not get beat up by Kim Kardashian!" Hannah got up and stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Bathe in the guest room!"

Alois sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How do I put up with her on a daily basis?"

After Hannah cursed at Alois and got her anger out, they moved on with life. Well, after Alois laughed at her and she got angry again and then got sad and then had to be cheered up, they got dressed.

Alois wore a royal purple hoodie with gold zips with the strings pulled, grey sweats and white socks. Plus he smelled so good it made Hannah blush. Hannah wore floral bra with matching panties, one her husbands white t-shirts and some black tights.

Getting off of the windowsill, Alois got on the bed and layed his head on Hannah's lap as he faced her. He watched her read a book for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"So, Thursday is our birthday." He began. Hannah closed her book and put it aside.

"Techinically, Your birthday is on the 5th, mine is on the 8th. But yeah, The 11th is out birthday." Hannah said sarcastically. Alois pulled his phone out of his pocket and tweeted something really quick.

**_Electric: Beyonce has a smart mouth and it'd be a shame if I made her moan again with mine._ **

Then he stuffed it back in his pocket. Hannah heard her phone beep but she'd check it later.

"So what did you wanna do?" Alois asked. Hannah shrugged.

"Maybe a small party?" Hannah suggested. Alois chuckled.

"Y'know out of all of our birthdays, we have never had a bday party." Alois pointed out like the ass he was.

"Yeah, we haven't. Maybe we should do a Beyonce/Electric birthday bash." Hannah grabbed her planning book and began to jot something down. Alois was about to object but once she pulled out **_the book_** he knew there was no changing her mind. So he simply accepted the fact that he was having a birthday bash and people that Hannah wanted to _annoy, stunt on, start drama with and walk all over were going to be there._

 


	4. Quioko: Lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit Alois I can't write anymore Pregnancy chapters! -.-

 

"Then you go this way, uhuh, don't mash up my feet." Quioko held his small hands as she led the waltz.  
Majestic giggled and tried to compose himself as he waltzed with his favorite person.  
"I'm trying auntie Keyoko!!" He giggled, a smile on his face.  
Quioko did a turn and spun Majestic.  
Majestic squealed in delight and fell flat on his ass.  
Quioko returned the child to his mother and made a bline for Alois.  
Alois peacefully listened to Roc by the dream as he texted and popped gum. All of a sudden, Hannah's best friend is grabbing his hand and putting his phone down and coaxing him to waltz with her to Fallin By Kes.

"What are you doin- give me my phone back- Quioko let me go!" Alois argued with the hard headed woman as she dragged him towards the middle of the livingroom, attempting to waltz with him.  
"Just once dance." Quioko smiles making her gold tooth show.  
"Uh. No stranger." Alois said flatly.  
"Aye Bai. Stop being so sour and dance with me eh?" Quioko took his hands and coaxed him to waltz with her.  
Alois turned around and walked away and took his seat.  
He wasn't feeling like doing shit today.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and put Majestic on him and went to waltz with Quioko.  
Hannah had accepted Quioko and her odd music and she had grown to like how Quioko lit up the mansion whenever she came over.  
Quioko took Hannah's arms and the two waltzed around the livingroom, laughing and talking.

"I Fallin down, Fete till I Fallin down, I Fallin I fallen, I Fallin I Fallen! I Fallin down down down down." Quioko and Hannah laughed out the ending before letting each other go.

"Okay. okay one more song." Quioko snickered as she gave Hannah _that_ look.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and silently agreed.  
Quioko put on Hannah's song, Work. The song that pissed Alois off to the max for talking about their sex life, but made him blush for singing her feelings but then made him like it for the mix of music cultures and lyrics in the song.

Hannah and Quioko closed in on Alois. Hannah took his phone and tossed it aside and Quioko pulled all 120 pounds of Alois out of his seat.  
Signing in annoyance, Alois allowed them to do what they wanted because he was about to flip the fuck out on both of them. When Hannah wanted peace and quiet, he had to comply but when he wanted peace and quiet, Hannah did everything but peace and quiet.

Hannah and Quioko hip bumped him and sang along to the lyrics purposely off key as they bumped and grinded on him, coaxing him into dancing.

"Gimme a go work work work work work." Quioko sang as she twirled under his arm and pulled him further from his seat.  
"I hope that this gets to you I hope that you see this through!" Hannah sang, hugging him from behind and swaying her waist as she put her chin on his shoulder, kissing his cheek and neck.  
"Ner ner ner way you go learn learn learn." Quioko put one hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist, trying to make him move in sync with her.  
"Beg you something please, baby don't you leave." Hannah kissed his cheek again and hugged him closer.  
And the song was over and Alois still wouldn't budge.  
So eventually, they left him be and carried on with their dancing, laughing and singing.

"You done make me fall in love!" Quioko sang as she twirled in Hannah's arms and ducked under them too.  
"You are the love of my life oh. Love of my life. I wanna make you my wife oh make you my wife oh." Hannah held her hands as she swayed her hips, backing away to create distance.  
"See I never thought I'd find some body like you~!" Quioko closed the distance and spun Hannah around.  
"But since I set my eyes on you, you done make me fall in love~." Hannah giggled as she dipped and came up then spun one more time.  
"You done make me fall in love~ you done make me fall in lovee. I always used to talk my friends just to see you smile oh." Quioko spun into Hannah's arms and pressed her body against Hannahs's and the two swayed their hips in sync.  
The song ended and they laughed as they walked to the kitchen to find something to snack on.  
Alois turned off the music that actually made his head hurt and then signed.  
"Daddy?" Majestic said from beside her.  
"What?" Alois asked.  
"Can we go see Royale tomorrow?" Majestic asked.  
"Yeah, we can." Alois didn't feel like arguing with the bipolar and violent child so he simply said yes or else he's have to be pushing Hannah away as he busted Makestics Ass for a song.

Quioko eyes Timber as she bit her lip. His royal purple hair and dark purple eyes. His extremely pale skin.  
"Mm." Quioko sounded as she watched him stretch to reach some seasoning.  
Hannah glanced at Timber and rolled her eyes. She snapped and clapped infront of Quiokos face.  
"Are you even listening to me?" Hannah asked.  
"Huh?" Quioko said as she took a sip of her martini and cleared her throat.  
"I was saying that-- Quioko!" Hannah clapped again to catch her attention.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that...Are you sureeee that's your brother?"  
Hannah sighed.  
"Timber. Come here." Hannah said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Quioko gave Hannah the "Why would you call him over here?!" Look. Then the "Bitch imma kick ya ass." Look.

Timber came over and looked at Hannah expectantly.  
Hannah motioned to Quioko.  
"What do you think of her?" Hannah asked.  
Timber set his eyes on Quioko.  
Hazel eyes, Mocha Skin complexion, She Had Sharp but soft features, A pug nose, Small but plump lips, She had a slim but Thick figure, she stood 5'9 and she wore a yellow and pink push up bra with a white vest and some yellow shorts with pink sandals and her hair was down to her ass in faded ombré black yellow and white. "She is beautiful." Timber said flatly. Hannah knew he had much more to say but it wasn't suitable for ears.  
"Good. Now Quioko can stop daydreaming."  
Timber took that as his cue to leave.

"What do you want asswipe?" Alois asked as he stared at Kelvin through his phone face time.

"Ouch. Wassup white reject? Kelvin chuckled. Alois held up his index finger. "If you call me another name I will beat you so hard your hair wants to grow back in." Alois said slowly and carefully. Kelvin frowned "I just shaved it okay?!" He gave Alois a mean look. Alois mimicked his tone. "I just hate being called race related things, Okay?!" A bored, mostly fed up look returned to his face.

Kelvin sighed and rubbed his neck. "Anyway, check your twitter, Don't mind is getting a bunch of reviews and comments."

"Is that all?" Alois asked out of boredom. 

"Yes idiot. " 

Alois hung up and went to his twitter. On the top of his page was the small 57 second music video he had posted just yesterday. Alois pressed play out of the need to see it again.

-Filming-

Don't Mind Instrumental played in the background as Alois held the camera at selfie angle. He leaned back to get Royalty into the shot as she tried to watch T.V.

" _Hola, hola na._ " Alois took Royalty's hand and kissed it before leaning down and kissing her cheek before she shooed him away, mutely yelling at him as he laughed.

" _She telling me this_  
And telling me that  
You said once you take me with you, I'll never go back  
Now I got a lesson that I want to teach  
I'm a show you that where you from don't matter to me." Alois piped it up before doing a dab and ending up over by  his mother, Mist.  
" _She said, "Hola. ¿Cómo estás?" she said, "Konnichiwa."_ Alois and Mist bowed before faking a cute school girl giggle. Alois spun around and threw an arm around threw an arm around Quioko's shoulder and made her rock with him as she laughed and mutely talked to him.  
" _She said, "Pardon my French," I said, "Bonjour Madame._  
Then she said, "Sak pase," and I said, "N'ap boule." Quioko and Alois mimicked a french girl, classy , shy but adventurous. Alois then threw the camera into the air and when he caught it again, He was laying next to Hannah.

" _No matter where I go, you know I love 'em all._ " Alois and Hannah shared a kiss and they smiled and laughed at each other before Hannah began to hide her face, causing him to end the video.

-End Filimg-

Alois chuckled. He should have used Chelsea for the Konnichiwa part. But unfortunately, her and Hannah were not friends anymore. Alois looked at the comments. Sometimes he laughed, chuckled, rolled his eyes at idiocy or simply igored idiots.

Most of his fans were Afro-Carribean, African American, Caucasian and European Teenagers and Adults. Then the lesser was Oriental and others. Some of them kept saying 'Your mom is not japanese!' or 'You should have used Royalty for the French girl part!' and some were simply pleased he answered the question that has been floating around for 20 years now.

He had joy reading his fans comments but some celebrities had mixed feelings about it. Nicki Minaj said it was cool and good for him. Azelia Banks, that fake ass annoying bitch, said that it was uncalled for because he used a Biracial child for the latino part and a clearly Causian woman for the Konnichiwa.

_**Electric: Azelia Banks I think your just mad I wouldn't use to represent African American women. Come to think of it. You are the person that makes em look bad and did I forget to mention that atleast 99 percent of African American love my wife and look up to her a role model?  Correct me if I'm wrong but I know I'm right. Also, my mother is of German decent, not european. I think I'll rest my case.** _

Then fans were like "Shots fired!" or "Want some ice fam?"

Alois got up and went to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Upon turning the corner, he saw Quioko arguing with Hannah.  
"What happened?" Alois asked as he got the cookie dough icecream out of the fridge. Hannah rolled her eyes. "She thought Timber was attractive so I asked him what he thought of her and now she's mad." Hannah sighed. 

"I int must be mad?" Quioko hissed. Alois chuckled and served himself some icecream in a mug. "You don't just ask a guy what he thinks of a woman, the most he'll say is she's beautiful or ugly if they don't know them. Major mistakes Hannah." Alois slid the mug over to Quioko with a spoon inside and served two more and slid one over to Hannah.

"Oh so your mad at me too?" Hannah asked. "I'm not mad and I'm not pickin sides. I'm just settling the score." Alois slowly sucked on the frozen cookie dough.  Hannah pouted and slowly ate her icecream. "Your always supposed to take my side." Hannah mumbled. 

Alois sighed. "Ight, listen, you obviously know nothing about dating, you've only did it once and I'm pretty sure you haven't done it in some years and Quioko here, is always lonely and forever Alone--"

"Boy! I'll slap you upside your head!" Quioko said as she shoved him.

"As I was saying, You made the wrong move, plus you know Quioko is racist, she don't like nothing but the chocolate." Alois chuckled as he turned to leave. Quioko took off her shoe and threw it at Alois, but he simply spun around and smirked, narrowly avoiding the shoe.  
 Quioko glared at Hannah.

"What are you laughing at?" She huffed. Hannah giggled and placed a hand on Quioko's shoulder.

"Don't worry, You'll find someone and I'll be there at your wedding and when you have little Quioko's and stuff okay?" Hannah reassured. Quioko sighed.

"It's like no one is interested in me, my last boyfriend cheated on me with a white woman and he even married her!" Quioko sniffled. "It's like I'll find no one and i'll grow lonely! I's already 26 and nothin! No one! Everyone I have either has a baby mama, cheats on me or flat out stops loving me after a month of so." Quioko ran a hand through her hair and put her head down on the counter, Hands making a protective shield between her and the world. "I found a grey hair last week! A grey hair!" 

Hannah frowned and rubbed Quioko's back and sighed. "Then I think you need to date outside of your race. It's perfectly fine, Me and Alois are doing it and it's a-okay." Hannah said softly.

Quioko looked up and grabbed her mug before taking a little bite, then it turned into fast, nonswallowing gobbles. "I- I can't! Because white men claim I'm too ghetto or I'm too loud, Or I'm not slim enough and Latino men just fuck around and cheat on me or just use me. Is it wrong to want someone of my own race but half of them don't even want you back?? It's like I'll have to be a cat lady! Even Black men play me and make me look stupid!" Quioko tried to keep herself from crying, but Hannah rubbing her back wasn't helping.

"Quioko, Seriously? Are you gonna let a idiotic man ruin you? Your body type is the same as mine and if he thinks a toothpick with no ass and boobs is attractive, let em go right ahead and your setting yourself up for all of these things. The moment you become committed, you lay down those rules. You are crazy and you will not tolerate bullshit. How do you think I got this far?" Hannah stopped Quioko from shoving more Ice Cream into her face. "Look, I'm going to the studio tomorrow and you can meet some artist and Alois and I are having a birthday bash so there's plenty of opportunities to meet all types of men and your a really beautiful woman, so i doubt they'll turn you down." Hannah smiled and rubbed her back. Quioko sniffled. 

"You think so?" She sniffled. Hannah smiled. "I know so."

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what I did at daycare today!" Majestic ran from his Grandmothers reach and up to the flaxen haired demon. Alois picked the child up and kissed his cheeks. "What did you do today?" Alois cooed. "I made this!" Majestic pulled out a small one dimension house made of Popsicle sticks With the words "I Love Mommy and Daddy!" Majestic smiled and shoved it at Alois. "I made it for you and mommy cause your the best parent's in the world!" Majestic giggled.

"Aww, we are? Your such a little gentleman aren't you." Alois chuckled as he took the small gift, making a mental note to put it on the wall above their bed. Majestic nodded and smiled. He reached for the cup of ice cream in Alois' other hand, no longer interested in conversation. Alois set him down in the chair and let him have the cup. Alois sat next to the toddler and watched him cutely eat the icecream. He liked to watch people eat, it joyed him in some way. When Majestic was done he looked around out of boredom as he constantly swiped hair out of his face. Majestic got on his knees and began to touch Alois' hair.  
"I wanna cut my hair like this." Majestic said as he compared their Flaxen and Pale Lavender hair.  
 Alois' hairstyle was odd. His hair was long enough to go into a small bun with some of the sides messy and shaved into a boycut. This was just how he kept it when he was home. Majestic's hair did what ever the fuck it wanted to be honest. 

"You'll have to grow it a bit longer but we can try." Alois took the gold metal clasp from around his bun an his hair fell to the sides. He then gathered all of Majestic's hair and clasped it into a tiny bun. "You'll sill have to grow your hair out longer." Alois said in a feigned concern voice. Majestic giggled and gave Alois back his hair clasp before running away. Alois watched him, not knowing he was about to go fuck around In their bathroom and waste their shampoo, hair products and steal some of his imperial gold hair clasps and ruin them. But when they found out, let's just say, Majestic ran for his life.

Alois put back on his Imperial gold hair clasp and leaned back and closed his eyes. A vision from his dream flashed in his head. It wasn't bad, it was just their honeymoon in paris. To be honest, Alois thought that when Claude took his soul, Hannah would just leave like others did. He never thought they would actually fall in love, get married and have children. But he was wrong. Like, whenever he looked at Hannah before the dream, he wanted to kick her over and hurt her, make her ugly and feel like nothing. But after the dream, whenever he saw her he wanted to hug her and kiss her and make everything up to her, make her feel like a queen, pick her up when she was down. Sometimes Alois wondered if the dream was real and if they were given a second chance.

"You can get anything, it's free just make sure to give them this card, cause you know it's my shop and all but I got you girl. We just had a shipment of Katt Spears dresses and imperial gold, black and silver jewerly." Hannah rubbed Quioko's back as they walked to the door.

"Are you sure?" Quioko asked.

"I'm sure! I don't mind it all! Well, all you have to do is give me the deets~!" Hannah giggled as she skipped along side the other woman.

Alois opened one eye and smiled. There Hannah went, trying to be a good friend and shit. In reality, Hannah didn't even know how to deal properly and she'd probably get fed up and begin to cry from all the pressure.

'I guess she can relate.' Alois thought before closing his eye. Once he heard the front door close, Alois relaxed truly. But not for long.

Hannah ran to the couch and threw herself on her husband and cuddled him.

"I feel so good~! Quioko let me help her!!" Hannah said in excitement. Alois didn't answer her for a good minute, weighing whether he should entertain this shit or ignore her. But alas:

"Oh she did?" Alois put the pillow behind his head and snaked his hands around Hannah's waist. Hannah nodded. "Mhm! Plus~! I have an idea." Hannah rubbed her hands together. "And that would be?" Alois quizzed. "You-" Hannah poked his chest "Hook my best friend with some of your rich, handsome friends. It ismy job to help my girl stunt on people." Hannah said as he drew shapes on Alois' chest.  
"First off, they are not my friends. And what do I get out of it?" Alois asked slyly. Hannah smirked and took off her top, revealing a lace velvet red bra, her bust dominating the bra. Hannah tilted her head innocently. "Unless you want something else." She said softly.

 

Hannah landed on the bed and let out a little giggle. Alois took off his sweater and t-shirt. He crawled onto her and locked their lips in a kiss. Hannah's hands cupped his face as their tongues waltzed together. She didn't know how to act, the last time they actually had sex, it was baby sex.

Alois grabbed her waist and sat her up, not letting her receive any air as he ravished her mouth. His hand slid up her back and skillfully unhooked the bra, letting it fall between both of them. Alois' mouth disappeared from her own as his kisses trailed down her chin to her chest plate and finally, Hannah sighed and bit her lip as his mouth enclosed around her nipples, warm and wet.

Alois' and massaged the other, arousing her nipples even more. 

Hannah slid her hand into her panty, the other slid into the easy access grey sweats her husband was dawning. Both of her hands started to rub herself and Alois. Hannah's body felt like it was dreaming, but Hannah's mind knew it was infact very real. she brought her hand up, slicked up and wet and began to lick herself off of her own fingers. Hannah unhooked the imperial hold clasp from Alois' hair and threw it away. Oh how she loved to run her fingers through his hair.

Alois gently bit her on sore and tender nipple before releasing. Hannah brought him up for a kiss before she shoved him back against the bedhead. On her knee's Hannah approached her husband, running her hands through her hair and flipping it, knowing that turned him on even more. In one swift moment, Hannah ripped his pants down to his ankles and threw them across the room, and his socks too, though his feet looked good in white socks, Hannah wanted him in the full nude. Alois' cheeks lit up with a blush as she took hold of his manly handle and slowly pumped, pulling the foreskin back and pulling it over. Though she didn't know that doing that made him crazy. 

Licking her lips, Hannah engulfed his dick in he warm, wet mouth. Alois sighed in pleasure and ran his fingers through her hair. Hannah bobbed her head up and down, sucking his dick like it was a Popsicle. Her hand pumped as she paused for air. Her other hand reached up and began to rub Alois' left nipple. When she engulfed him again, Alois shivered with pleasure. Alois held her head there, his dick lodged in her throat as his mouth quivered, small moans coming out as his body tried it's best to stay still and not squirm away from the altitude. Even the choking sounds Hannah admitted gave him more reason. When he let Hannah up again, she still wouldn't give him a break, her hand pumped as she sucked and rubbed his nipple. 

"Ha..Hannah..." Alois let out a moan as she threw his head back, his back arching. Hannah paused to swallow and went at it again. She deepthroated her other half before coming up for air. "It..Its your fault..if we don't get to homebase." Alois said as he ran a hand through his hair. Hannah blushed. "Then I guess we'll have to get the sex toys." She quipped. Alois rolled his eyes and pushed her down onto the bed. Towering over her, he swiftly ripped her panties down, revealing her chambers of secrets, which he was ready to slither up into. Hannah's body tensed then relaxed. Smirking, she rubbed herself before licking her fingers. "If you take a dive you might drown." She teased softly. "Mm." Alois kissed her lips. "To bad I know how to swim." 

Hannah giggled and turned around and got her on knees, presenting herself to her husband. Biting his lip, Alois gently took her waist and pulled her backwards, her cunt unknowingly sheathing his hard dick. Hannah bit her lip to hold back a whine. Going at a slow pace, Alois' pistoned his hips, her chamber of secrets pulling hm deeper and adding pressure on his dick. It was like she was still a virgin.

"Hngh..Hah..Nngh." Hannah couldn't help but whine in pleasure and pain. "Faster!" Hannah barked out the order as if he was her slave. Alois paused. _'This B-'_ But nevertheless, He sped up the pace. The sound of skin against skin and wetness bounced off the walls.

"Fuck. All of that cream." Alois moaned as he put his left hand on her right shoulder and pulled her backwards as he pistoned his hips. "N-Ngh! Fuck!" Hannah's upper body sunk onto the bed as she popped her 'Persian cat'. Creamy cum covered the flaxen haired demon's dick and it leaked down onto the bed from Hannah. 

Her mouth agape, Hannah let out those lovely moans. "Uhhh..Nghnnnn..Haah." As soon as he started doing those deep but fast strokes, Hannah's mind shut down. It was just her body that was working. 

"F-Fuck. Ah. So..Tight." Alois grabbed a handful of her long hair and pulled her onto his knee's as he leaned against the bedhead. Getting the jist, Hannah began to ride him, taking him in with every movement of her hips. Placing a hand on the small of her back and slapping her ass with the other, Alois was in wonderland. "Haahh~ Fuuuccck." Hannah let out a deep, carried out moan, her hands over her breast as her Persian cat took the pounding. 

Alois grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his manly handle and pushed her up a few times before thrusting her onto her hands and knees. Hannah arched her back once she felt that skilled tongue.

Lapping at her Persian cat, Alois dug his nails into her plump ass before slapping it once more. Hannah closed her eyes and let her small needy moans fly. Trailing his tongue from her taint to her clit, Alois paused to suck on her rosebud clit. "I..I..Cum! I'm gonna cum!" Hannah cried out. But her cries fell on deaf ears. A Clear salty fulid leaked out of her but was lapped up by her husbands pink tongue. Hannah's body quivered with sensitivity, but she still wanted more. As if reading her body, Alois lay her on her side and grabbed her leg, throwing it over his shoulder. 

"You okay?" He asked. Hannah sniffled and nodded. "Yeah." she answered. WIth that, he began to sheath himself, almost at his own limit. Alois began to go at a slow and gentle pace, wanting it to last as long as possible. Hannah bit her lip and blushed harder. Even though he was being gentle it, the pleasure was like he was being rough. They locked eyes and that was when blush works happened.  
"I love you." Hannah said softly. 

"I love you too." Alois whispered.

"I feel like I'm gonna come again." Hannah sniffled. Alois took that as his cue to speed things up. He began to piston his hips a bit faster, the sound of wetness bouncing off of the walls.

Finally, Hannah's toes curled as she whined something incoherent. Then she came. Her heart was beating just a tiny bit but she was breathing hard. Her breath hitched as Alois softly groaned, feeling warm, creamy cum fill up her insides. Alois pulled out, his cum following. "Sorry." He said as she sat up. Hannah shook her head.  
"It's okay..Let's take a shower." Hannah said, kissing his lips.

~Le_alois


	5. We Come, We Fuck It Up, We Leave

The night was young, warm and filled with happiness. It was the 11th, Hannah and Alois' Birthday Bash.  
Word had been on the streets and everyone was talking. So everyone showed up. Even Kim Kardashian, Who was only supposed to be there for Hannah to stunt on showed up.

A Black Limo pulled up infront of the Club Venue. A purple haired butler got out and opened the door. Electric himself got out of the limo. On his birthday, he was on fleek and put all of the ladies on Geek. Electric wore a clad black leather t-shirt, the top half above his pectorals was lather and so was the back, black cheetah print covering the front, Black jeans that sagged just a tiny bit to create the illusion of swag, Black Kicks with fawn on bottom and a Black long coat with fawn fur around the hood, His hair up in a bun, held by a black imperial Chinese tradition hair clasp, a black eyebrow piercing with two slits shaved into his left eyebrow under the black piercing, odd, demonic markings on his face and he smelled nice, Like roses and candy.

Electric reached into the Limo and helped his wife out, Beyonce herself. Beyonce looked just as good as her husband and her theme matched her husbands. Beyonce wore a long sleeve crop top that showed off her flat stomach and made her breast look more appealing, A short skirt that ended under her ass with a slit up on the right thigh, Fishnet knee high stalking, black heels that had bat wings on the back and little devil horns right at the tips, Her hair was long pale and covered atleast half of her face making her look mysterious, Dark velvet lipstick on her plump lips, Black eyeshadow that faded into glitter and velvet blood and winged eyeliner, a gold rollex on her wrist, roc cuban link necklace on her neck, Her nails were long black claws with metalica rings and bracelets and she smelled lovely, like a real, hard working woman should.

Out of the Limo, Electric helped another woman. Quioko. Quioko didn't match their theme but she slayed just like her friends. Quioko wore a turquoise dress that had a sweetheart bodice and a high low bottom with frills, Turquoise heels on her feet, a black and turquoise roc necklace around her neck, a crystal head chain on her forehead, Her hair was long brazzilian and black but it had some curls, Her lips were black, her eyeshadow black glitter, Turquoise and black bangels on her hands, her nails painted turquoise.

Camera's flashed and people screamed and waved. Beyonce and Electric's party was basically a Black Carpet of royalty. Security guards cleared a way for the three. Fans screamed and tried to touch them, but they made it into the overflowing club of journalist, celebrities and all of the others. 

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!** " Everyone yelled it all at once, making jazz hands at the couple. Electric smiled and winked, Beyonce giggled and nudged her friend, flashing a bright smile. Beyonce and Electric were given mics and ushered on stage by assistans.

"Testing Testing I'm just suggesting you might wanna take a hit on the molly later." Electric said into his mic, earning a glare from Beyonce. He laughed and shook off. 

"Anyway, I'd love to thank you all for coming to our birthday bash, it really means alot." Electric gave the crown a salute and let his wife take over.

"So you should make yourselves at home and get comfortable because this party doesn't stop until the ass crack of morning guys~!" Beyonce let the crowd laugh it off. "This year, I'm turning 29 and My dear husband is turning-"

"26." Alois cut in.

"And I would love to thank everyone who helped me rise to fame and supported me but most of all, I'd like to thank my perverted little idiot right here, for supporting me and riding with me all of these years, even after I cursed him out at a diner when we met." Beyonce giggled. People snickered.

"Which still makes me laugh to this day. 'I do not need this, my daddy has two jobs!'." Alois mimicked Hannah's angry voice perfectly. Then they had a little hissy argument n stage over wether Hannah sounded like that or not and gave the people a good laugh.

And the party went on. Twenty minutes later, Hannah was still on her husbands side, enjoying blue balls on the rock.  Music blasted and people danced and had fun. five bartenders were on the job and security had a hell of a job. As for Quioko, she was being chatted up in the VIP Section by Chris Brown, blushing as he talked, being overly quiet only to be urged that it was okay.

"May I have this dance M'lady?" Alois asked, holding his hand out to Hannah. Hannah looked at his hand and set her drink down and took his hand.  
"I dunno, will you bring me back?" Hannah teased.  
"I promise." Alois reassured.  
"Then I guess it's okay." Hannah giggled, shrugging.  
Alois rolled his eyes and led his wife into the crowd of gyrating bodies.  
The bass of Work echoed in their chest and filled their ears, making them want to move.  
Dipping under his arm, Hannah swung her hips, went down and came back up, tossing her head back as she moved her body in sync with the song. She pressed her body against her husbands and moved in sync with him, her back pressed to his chest, her hands over his that rested on her stomach.  
Hannah reached back and pulled up the fur hoodie over his head, trailing her hand down to caress his cheek. Alois' hands trailed down to her curvy hips, pulling her closer as they moved side to side.  
It was as if they and they alone were there, loud music, no distractions.  
Hannah felt as if she was a whole new person, she left mommy at home, she wasn't Hannah Annafellows, Nor was she Hannah Scarlet Macken Trancy, she was Beyoncé. And she loved every second of it. It was the same for Alois, He was Electric and no one was gonna ruin his night. Nothing or no one.

The song was soon over, and they tried to retreat to the V.I.P lounge when a certain blue haired killer turned idiot came out of the crowd and grabbed Alois by the hand.  
"Aye strawberry wassup?" Ciel asked, completely ignoring Hannah.  
Hannah shook her head and walked off, making her way to the V.I.P lounge to kick it with her home girl.  
"Nothing and what are you wearing?" Alois asked, motioning to Ciels outfit.

Ciel wore a white wife beater, ripped bleach skinny jeans, Blue kicks with white bottoms, a sleeveless blue coat. Blue beats around his neck, geek kawaii glasses on his face, black roc bracelets, a black diamond watch, his wedding ring and a blue beanie on his head and he smelled lively, like excitement.

"I didn't know the dress code so I just threw this one. Anyway, wanna dance?"

And Alois made the stupid mistake of saying yes and that invitation turned into a dance battle.  
Electric Vs. Ciel.

Wavy played loudly as Ciel dissed the blonde haired demon on the dance floor.  
Alois took it all in to counter Ciels moves. Taking off his coat, he handed it to a random person and began his diss.

To counter Ciels NaeNae, Alois did the jerk and yes, he did the whole thing and went low, scraping the back of his kicks every time he had to catch himself. Then he brought out some breakdancing, hands holding his pants up as his feet moved in rapid, swag full and graceful movements.  
Ciel nodded, hand on his chin as he watched Alois try to sit him down.  
To counter Alois' jerk,Ciel brought out the good old Douggie, getting on his knees and then coming back up, doing a spin, Ciel hiked his pants up, and did some bone cracking and broke it off with a fleek.

Alois didn't even get to react to the diss before Oh Yay dominated Wavy and no one but Quioko came out of the crowd, urging her girl, To come with her but Hannah just held Alois' coat as she watched.  
Quioko wasn't afraid to bring some of the dancehall to the party with her style of dancing. Quioko was infact shameless.  
She grabbed both men's hands and urged them to dance along with her, swaying her body and hips, but only the adventurous Ciel admitted to dancing with her.  
Alois couldn't get mad, Hannah had told him all about her situation so he had to let her have her moment.  
He took his coat from Hannah and put it on, just as Hannah turned to walk off, Alois grabbed her hands and lead her into the middle of the crowd with Quioko and Ciel. Hannah was clearly refusing but he still led her, urging her to dance with him. Giving into temptation, Hannah let her body have fun, swinging her hips and moving her feet, gyrating her body.  
Soon the crowd was warmed up and people joined, and it was like a train party. You just grab somebody and go. Alois and Hannah grabbed a few girls and boys to dance with, not afraid to let loose. Quioko even got her so yearned for dance with Alois which she had tried to get for two years now.  
Soon the song changed to Fleek by Pnb Rock and more people joined the crowd.  
The two birthday people ended up together again. Hannah had her hands over his shoulders and Alois had his hands around her waist, pressed close together. Even though the song was meant to make you move and have fun they were just fine swaying in the crazy crowd.  
Soon, they had to move because the dance floor turned into a twerking cest pool.

Ciel grabbed Alois and they both headed to the bar to get high, do some drugs and drink the night away.  
Hannah and Quioko sat in the vip, talking as they drank.

"Okay! Wait go!" Ciel watched Alois closely.  
Alois grabbed the bag full of coke and a straw and snorted it all up his nose in under a minute. When he was done, he drank a whole cup of lean and wiped his nose and snorted once more.  
"Damn fam. You good?" Ciel asked putting a hand on his best friends shoulder.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Your go." Alois said making more lean. He threw a bunch of jolly ranchers and cough syrup with vodka into a cup and then gave it to Ciel.  
Ciel grabbed a whole new bag of coke and grabbed Alois' straw.  
"Go!" Alois said.  
Ciel snorted it all up, gulped down the lean, grabbed another bag, snorted it up the other nostril and then coughed before slamming the cup of lean down.  
"Oh shit, your husband know you do this shit?!" Alois laughed as she crushed up some pain killers and gasx.  
Ciel shook his head and said "Shh."  
Alois ate a whole five pain killers and some Znex with birth control in one go.  
Ciel grabbed a handful of bipolar pills and popped that shit like candy.  
Alois reached into his pocket and  
Pulled out a Baggie with a chocolate chip cookie.  
He smirked at Ciel.  
Ciel smirked at him.  
Then they did that badass handshake.  
Without a word, Alois split to cookie and he and Ciel ate it.  
"Woah. How much weed is in that shit?" Ciel asked, feeling a bit tipsy for a moment.  
"Bruh, I baked this shit. You already know." Alois chuckled.  
"Ayee." Ciel chuckled, running a hand through his hair.  
Ciel mixed more lean for him and Alois and took a vile of holy water out of his pocket.  
Alois didn't object because he didn't know what the hell it was Ciel was putting into his drink. But he didn't care. He and Ciel were gunna Tunnup and nothing mattered.  
Ciel split it 50 50 and the gave Alois the red and white cup.  
They both gulped it down and immediately felt the burning and buzz.

"Chris is cute!" Quioko giggled, slowly mixing her margarita.  
"Uh, no. Next thing you know I gotta fuck him up for hitting you. And your a pretty woman, I don't want you to be altered in any way shape or form." Hannah said as she watched Quioko.  
"Uh, Hannah? Did you invite Kim K to your party?" Quioko asked, glancing sideways.  
"Yup. Gotta stunt on bitches." Hannah chuckled dryly. Sipping her 1,000 dollar champagne which she bought with her hard earned money.  
"Well she's coming over." Quioko set down her drink and crossed her legs as she watched that bitch she and her best friend don't like come over.  
Kim stopped rough infront of them and smiles and Hannah.  
"Hi Beyonce! I just wanted to say happy birthday~ and I hope many more come." Kim smiled. "since your getting old and stuff while your dating young adults." Kim added shadily.

Quioko rose and eyebrow.  
"I know your not gonna wobble your fat ass over here just insult this woman who has been kind enough to invite you to her birthday. She didn't even have to invite you but she did so why are you trying to start trouble?" Quioko clasped her hands and gave Kim that Brooklyn bitch look. "If it's a fight you want you won't get it from her but you'll definitely get it from me and I'm a Brooklyn bitch so I'm not afraid to go home early." Quioko said flatly, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Excuse me? Who are you again? This was a a and b conversation." Kim said sassily, looking Quioko up and down.  
"Oh yeah? Well it becomes A,B and C when you wanna start shit. Now go wobble your fat ass back where you came from, we don't need trouble." Quioko dismissed Kim, not dating to stir up a argument when she felt Hannah's hand on her leg.

"Kim? Why are you over here? Are you done insulting me?" Hannah asked as she stared intensely at Kim.  
"I just came to say Happy birthday. Thought the place could have looked better, not all black though." Kim felt as if she wasn't insulting Hannah's taste.  
"Well thank you for the happy birthday and It is my husbands and I birthday and we really favor the color black--" Hannah didn't get to finish.  
"It's clear he likes the color black." Kim remarked, looking both Hannah and Quioko up and down.  
"Really? Bring a racial slur into it?" Hannah said. Frowning.  
"This bitch--" Quioko let out a hum, trying not to sin.  
"What racial slur? All I said is that he really must like black seeing.." Kim trailed off, feeling eyes on her.  
All of the people in the Vip was staring at Them now.  
Kim frowned and crossed her arms.  
"I'm even surprised you could have made it, seeing you have two babies at home and everything and at such a young age too." Kim tried to change the subject.  
"Don't Worry about my children, they're fine." Hannah said flatly, not liking the fact Kim dragged her children into this.  
"Oh the four earrings?" Kim chuckled, taking a seat across from them.  
"Why are you sitting down? Your not welcomed here and we are not friends." Hannah said flatly as she sipped her thousand dollar champagne.  
"Mm!" Quioko agreed.  
"Well I'm sitting here because I can." Kim said flatly.  
"Hannah why you invite this fake bitch to your party? I'm about two seconds away from clocking this bitch." Quioko talked as if Kim wasn't right there.  
"Quioko, calm down. Calm down." Hannah said softly.  
Kim giggled and shook her head.  
"Such a angry woman." Kim giggled.  
Quioko got up and grabbed her drink and walked off, trying not to sin. She has been a lady for three months now. She wasn't trying to get into a fight. Especially at her best friends birthday party.

"The only reason your here is because I needed a chair filler now get up and walk away." Hannah dismissed Kim like shit flushed down the toilet.  
"No I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me." Kim picked up Hannah's drink and splashed it on Hannah.  
Hannah closed her eyes as she felt the cold drink seep through her bra.

It all happened so fast. Quioko was on top of Kim beating her face in, slamming her head onto the floor, struggling to stay on the top. Hannah's face scrunched up into anger.  
Dropping to her knees, Hannah grabbed a handful of the long black hair and yanked tufts of it out. Pushing Quioko away, Hannah got ontop of Kim and placed some good slaps and boxes on the woman, her metal rings bruising her face. Hannah had no words. Only anger.  
Quioko stomped on Kim with her heels and kicked her too. Slamming her head on the floor repeatedly, Hannah gave her a nice black eye.  
"If you have a problem fight my husband bitch!" Kim received a busted lip from the other woman.  
That's when hands were around her waist, pulling her off. Hannah kicked at Kim as she was lifted off of the floor.

That's when Hannah noticed she wasn't acting like the bigger person. Embarrassed, Hannah stopped struggling and pulled down her skirt and fixed her hair.  
"Atleast you have the decency to do it." Alois sighed. Talking off his coat and putting it on Hannah to hide the wetness.  
"I don't want anyone to see me like this." Hannah mumbled, hiding her face in the hood.  
"I know, I know." Alois led her to the bathroom away from shame as he held her right shoe in his hand.

In the bathroom Hannah sat on the counter and inspected her nails as Alois leaned against the door, watching her.  
"How the hell did you end up in a fight?" Alois asked curiously.  
Hannah sniffled and fanned her face.  
"Cause she threw a drink on me. My bra and top are soggy and stuff and I feel like shit." Hannah sniffled. "And it's my birthday."  
"Ah. So the good old drink fight. In all honesty I just have to ask, did you get your ass beat again?" Alois teased.  
Hannah looked at him with a frown.  
"Stop it, I feel horrible. Come help me dry off." Hannah sniffled and got up.  
Alois took the coat off of her and set it down.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"Yeah. I probably healed already." Hannah took off her top and handed it to her husband. Alois bended the liquid out of the top and let it go down the sink drain. He did the same for Hannahs bra.  
Soon Hannah was good as new and she was fixing her makeup as Alois went to go find Quioko.

Twenty minutes later, Alois steered Quioko into the bathroom.  
Quioko looked just fine, except for A nasty scratch on her left cheek.  
"I'm so sorry she just threw the drink and I had to react." Quioko sighed as she powdered over to scratch.  
"It's okay. As long as your fine it's okay." Hannah said as she fixed Quioko's hair by running a brush over it.  
"Security said that if they have to break up another fights they are shutting the whole party down. So both of you behave." Alois cut in, givin them looks, especially Hannah.  
"What are you looking at me for?" Hannah rolled her eyes.

And they acted as if nothing happened and carried on normally.  
Alois and Ciel hid in the back of VIP section as they spiked their drinks with holy water and did a bunch of drugs.  
Hannah and Quioko sipped 1000 dollar champagne as they talked, entertained suitors for Quioko and danced to a song once in a while.  
All was actually going good.

"Oh my god. What is that? I feel hella turnt." Alois said as he made more lean.  
"Ah don't worry about it, I stole it from Sebastian." Ciel chuckled.  
"Good Looks." Alois and Ciel clinked cups of lean mixed with a shit ton of holy water and downed it, their senses going blank for a few minutes.  
Ciel shook his head and blinked. Alois pulled another cookie out of his pocket and split it between them.  
They had done enough drugs and alcohol to kill a human ten times over.

Hannah pulled her husbands coat closer around her and let out a sigh.  
She was ready to go home now but the night was still young.  
Hannah was still being a lady even after a cat fight with Kim K. She had her legs crossed, her husbands coat around her as she slowly sipped her champagne, watching Quioko and J.Cole kick it off.  
She got the vibe Quioko was really feeling him and He was really feeling Quioko. The way they looked at each other, talked, touched each other and wouldn't end the damn conversation told Hannah.  
Getting bored, Hannah got up and went to the bar.  
"Spring strawberry champagne,your finest brand and put it on my tab." Hannah said as she opened her clutch to look in the small hand mirror she had brought.  
Hannah still smelt Alois' scent on the coat and it wrapped around her so tight she felt as if he were clinging to her.

"Happy birthday Mrs.Beyonce." Jay'z leaned on the bar next to Hannah.  
"Oh god not him." Hannah said under her breath.  
"Thank you jay! I'm so surprised you could make it!" Hannah beamed, giving him a warm hug.  
"So how's the marriage? Get divorced yet?" Jayz meant it as a joke but Hannah knew better.  
"Nope. We're still thriving. It's his birthday too so you can go say happy birthday to him." Hannah giggled, slapping Jays shoulder.  
"Nah. I only say happy birthday to beautiful ladies." Jay gave her a small smile. Hannah didn't find it cute at all, it was ugly.  
Hannah forced herself to look pleased and shy when she really wanted to look uncomfortable and creeped out.  
"Aww your so sweet." Hannah giggled.  
"So can I get you a drink? Maybe take you back to my place?" Jay chuckled, thinking he was suave.  
Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and dug her hands into Alois' pockets, feeling his phone and house keys along with his wallet.  
"Yeah, I don't think my husband would be happy about that." Hannah chuckled nervously.  
"Eh? You sound like he'd hit you if you even went out without his permission." Jay said accusing but carefully.  
Hannah shook her head. "Nah. That's not true. I just wouldn't feel comfortable accepting a invitation from you." Hannah said trying to clear it up next thing you know 'Electric abuses Beyonce behind closed doors!' Is the headline tomorrow morning.  
"How about a drink? It'll be fine." Jay said kindly, knowing he wasn't gonna get her home willingly. So he was gonna get her home drunk, confused and naked.  
Hannah felt uncomfortable but she said yes out of kindness.  
So Jay ordered her a glass of fine bubbly.  
Hannah smiled before taking a small sip. That's when Alois' phone went off in her pocket and she checked it.  
Jay slipped atleast 50grams of drugs into her drink. It didn't even fizz up of bubble.

"Oh my god where is my phone?? Jesus Christ Hannah is gonna kill me, she just upgraded it. Fuck. Do you have it??" Alois groaned, patting his pockets.  
"Nah. Lemme call." Ciel pulled out his phone and called Alois'. It rang. It kept ringing.  
Alois walked off, following the sound. The bar. His phone was at the bar.  
Alois rounded a wall of flowing black silk and saw Hannah sitting at the bar, talking to Jayz. She turned away and pulled out his phone then answered.  
And that's when he saw Jay dump a whole shit load a drugs into her drink.

Hannah hung up and tucked his phone into the coat pocket.  
She turned to jay and smiled.  
"So I hear you have a new album coming out soon." She tried to make small talk. Jay chuckled and licked his bottom lip.  
"Yeah I do." He said.  
"Oh? Enlighten me." Hannah picked up the glass of bubbly and rose it to her mouth.  
"Hannah do you have my phone?" Alois came out of nowhere, taking the drink from her and setting it down.  
"Huh? Yeah and I was drinking that." Hannah said pulling his phone out and handing it to him. She picked it up again but Alois took the bubbly away and gave her a 'Play Along' look.  
" _You know your Allergic to Bubbly Hannah_." Alois gave Jay a dirty look. "Come sit with me? I'm lonely." Alois took her hand and his phone. Gently pulling her off of the barstool and grabbing her bottle of champagne Alois led her away.  
Hannah looked back at Jay and smiled and waved politely. Sometimes he could be annoying but she wouldn't mind being his friend.  
Alois led her all the way to Royale VIP where he and Ciel reside.

"Did you drink any of the bubbly?" Alois asked once she sat down.  
"Yeah, just before Ciel called your phone." Hannah didn't look at him as she poured herself some strawberry spring champagne.  
Alois nudged Ciel.  
' _Take care of Jay round back for me?'_  
_'Why?'_  
_'Date Rape Drugs. Hurry before he finds some other poor girl.'_  
Ciel got up and walked off casually as if wasn't about to bust somebodies Ass.

"Why exactly do you entertain that creep?" Alois asked as he watched her take round after round.  
"Huh? Because I have to be nice." Hannah shrugged.  
"Oh okay." Alois hummed.  
"Why are you so stiff? You act as If you know something I don't." Hannah put down her glass and leaned back into the plush black seats.  
"I don't know anything." Alois picked up her discarded glass and finished her drink before pouring more, liking the taste.  
"I think Quioko might run off and leave me. She found a new friend." Hannah ran her hand through flowing black silk. "You make any new lady friends?" She asked.  
"No. I've been here kicking it with Ciel." Alois said as he took a drink of the pink champagne.  
"Hnnn. It's like 3 am already. Wanna cut the cake?" Hannah asked.  
"Only if I can have my coat back." Alois said.  
Hannah took off his coat and gave it back.  
Alois pulled it on and put on the hoodie. Standing up, he held his hand out to Hannah. Hannah took it and they walked out of The Royale VIP, well not after Alois kicked the glass and bottle of champagne off of the table.

The cake was a one teir, A and H intertwined like a trademark, It was decked out with Blonde fondant and demonic and evil decorations and black 2,9, 2 & 6 candles with mysterious black flame. Even though it looked evil and shit, it was just a plain old chocolate A and Red Velvet H Cake.

People gathered round the large table with the large cake, as big as a store sign.  
"Please do not sing Happy birthday, I beg of you." Alois said to the crowd, his hands clasped. Hannah giggled. She had tried once and Alois just ignored her and ate the cake. He hated that stupid song.  
Hannah pulled a All black obsidian knife and  obsidian fork, two of them.  
"Okay, ready?" Quioko said as he videotaped on Alois' phone.  
Both hands on the knife, one pale peach and the other Truly topaz, they both cut the cake, the A part first. Looping arms they stabbed a small piece and fed each other.  
Hannah giggled and Alois blushed.  
Hannah then cut a slice each for her and her husband then let the crowd have at the cake. Quioko got first dips though.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up Tomorrow and my ass got fatter." Quioko loved Red velvet cake. It was her baby.  
"Me neither." Hannah nudged her friend.  
"I'm eating!" Alois cut in, motioning to his slice of cake.  
"Then eat, I'm not stopping you." Quioko chuckled.  
Alois gave her a dirty look.  
"Listen woman Imma beat ya ass outside." He warned.  
"I'd like to see you try." Quioko stuck out her tongue.  
"Don't argue." Hannah cut in, taking a small bite of her cake.  
"Bleh. I would get more but I'm afraid to even go near it after they've had a go at it." Alois was almost done.  
Ciel plopped down next to Alois, reached over and took Hannah's half finished cake.  
"Hey!" Hannah objected, because the cake was really good.  
"What? I need this." Ciel stuffed his mouth with cake.  
Alois gave her his half finished cake and wiped his mouth.  
"What is your name?" Quioko asked, looking directly at Ciel.  
"Chiraq sweet cheeks. Wassup?" Ciel chuckled.  
And Quioko couldn't help but blush.  
"That's Ciel, and he's married." Hannah cut in, not wanting things to go any further.  
"I'm Quioko and I'm single." Quioko and Ciel shook hands.  
"Like a Pringle?" Ciel added.  
"You already know." Quioko chuckled.  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Do I!?"  
And that left Alois and Hannah alone.  
"I wanna go home. It's like five." Hannah yawned as she leaned into her husbands chest.  
"I guess they can't get mad if we sneak out." Alois shrugged.  
"Mm. They can't."  
And Alois led her round back, careful to avoid the fucked up Jay, then into the waiting jeep.

As they drove home, Hannah couldn't help but nod off and Alois couldn't help but complain about a headache.  
They had a good birthday.

 **They came, they fucked shit up and they left.**  
^~^

**_ Wassup Hammie? Hannah is now 29 and Alois is 26. I'll let you do the demonic age math. I hope you enjoyed and No ~Le_alois_**


	6. Hannah: My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeasuz! Dammit Majesty, Always fuckin shit up.

Even though last night was turnt and lit to the max, the next day had to eventually come.  
Hannah definitely had a good time minus that stupid little fight with Kim, but her night was good and the cake, oh the cake. "If you have a problem then fight my husband!" Was a stupid thing for her to say and Hannah tried to forget it as she tried to not get mad at herself for putting her hands bon someone else.  
And Alois. Ah The great Electric.

Hunched over the toilet, Alois puked his guts out. He drank at least enough alcohol and lean and did enough drugs to kill a human 100x over and it affected his immortal state.

"Ugh! Hannah!"Alois groaned, face in the toilet bowl. Hannah peeked around the corner. "Are you okay baby?" She asked softly. Alois sniffled and threw up more alcohol, brown foul-smelling liquid.  
He reached back at her and made grabby hands. Hannah filled him a glass of water and passed it to him. Alois took it and tried to hold down a few sips at a time, hoping the water would make him feel better.  
Hannah knelt down beside her husband and flushed the toilet. "Is your stomach any better?" Hannah moved some hair out of his face.  
Alois wiped his mouth and locked eyes with her, Electric blue and Ocean Violet clashing.  
"Why are you here?" He wasn't sure why she was actually here, acting like his goddamned mother.  
"Because you called and don't get shady with me now." Hannah gently made him lean back and lifted his top and felt his stomach.  
"Plus it's my job to take care of you. Like, you seem like your pregnant." Hannah giggled.  
Alois gave her a hard glare.  
"Don't even play like that." Alois sighed and closed his eyes. He felt like he was going to pass out any second now.  
"Aww it's okay baby, that's my job. So can you pinpoint the pain?" Hannah glanced up at him.  
"I don't know!" Alois whined, biting his lip, feeling like he was being burned by lava.  
"This is what happens when you do too many drugs and drink too much alcohol. You're immortal but you only have one body." Hannah frowned "If you need help I'm right here okay? I know you're going through something and drugs and alcohol help but we can get through it okay?" Hannah nuzzles her face into his shoulder.  
Alois felt annoyed but more loved.  
"What? I'm not addicted. I just wanted to have fun for one night. There is such a thing called a hangover." Alois blinked, his vision becoming dark for a second.  
Hannah pulled back. "Hangover?" For a thousand-year-old demon she looked like a curious child when she didn't know something.  
"A hangover is basically when you get sick after a night of drinking. I drank way too much and it kinda got to me." Alois grabbed his phone and muted his text from Kelvin.  
Hannah was confused.  
"Wait so your not a substance addict?"  
"No, why would I be?" Alois dryly chuckled.  
"So your good? No rehab or anything?" Hannah wanted a clear answer.  
"I'm fine, just a killer hangover." Alois took her hand and kissed it. Hannah frowned, disappointed and disapproving.  
"You know I love you so much right?" Her voice was breaking. Alois nodded. "So don't ever do this to me again. You had me so worried, like I felt you were gonna die or something." Hannah's voice broke, her eyes watered.

"Don't cry ok? You won't see me like this ever again baby. Come here." Pulling her into a hug, Alois rubbed his wife's back  
"I don't know what I'd do without you. Don't scare me like that again. P-Please don't." Hannah squeezed him and muzzled closer.  
"I'm sorry. I promise I won't. I promise." Alois kissed her head and pulled back. He used this thumbs to wipe away the unfallen tears. "Can you make me some tea? I really need it."  
Hannah nodded and rushed off, eager to make him feel better. Alois watched her leave.  
That's why she was his baby. His one and only. His Beyoncé.  
Alois' phone rang and he snatched it up.  
"The fuck you want?" He snapped.  
"Oh so you had a party and you didn't invite me?!"  
"Kelvin I have a killer hangover and I need to relax." Alois got up and stood by the window, looking at the floor as he rubbed his hurting stomach.  
"Don't care you deserve it."  
"I'm sorry but do we actually fuck with each other that much for me to call you and say come to my birthday party?" Alois glanced out the window at the Sakura tree.  
Hannah came back and stood by the door, holding a mug.  
"Well you have my number so you not?"  
"Only because your my manager." Alois lifted his top and looked at his flat, dimpled and toned stomach.  
"Listen here bitch, as your manager I get 25% of everything. Even 25% of my wife!!"  
"25% percent of my wife? You'll get 25% of her foot up your ass. Listen here idiot, I didn't invite you because I forgot about you okay? Now get the fuck off of my line." The  
"Excuse you? I'm docking your pay."  
Alois snorted and put the picture down.  
"You can't doc my pay, i don't have child support to pay and I don't owe your dumbass any money." Alois hung up and threw his phone to the side.  
"Are you gonna stand there or do I have to beckon you forward like a servant?" Alois glanced at Hannah.  
"Boy." Hannah warned as she walked over and gave him the mug.  
Alois took the mug and took a small sip of tea.  
"Oh." He said, noticing it was rose tea.  
The last time he drank this was right before Hannah told him she wanted another baby.  
"What?" Hannah rose an eyebrow. "Is it too hot?"  
"No. It's fine. It just made me remember something." Alois sat on the window sill. He patted the spot next to him.  
Hannah sat next to him and watched him sip the tea.  
"So I think Majesty is teething." He said, breaking the silence.  
"I know. She tried to suck/bite my finger off this morning." Hannah got up and got a wash rag and wet it with cold water.  
"Guess our little girl is growing up." Alois chuckled as he took the wash rag from her and wiped his face off.  
"Mm. Yeah." Hannah agreed.  
Alois glanced out of the window.  
"So I've been thinking about building on that two-mile patch of land over there." Alois ran a hand through his hair and got up, grabbing a imperial silver Chinese tradition hair clasp and put his hair in a bun. It was what Chinese soldiers wore on their hair when they went into battle to keep hair out of their face.

"Oh yeah? What?" Hannah felt compelled to tell him it looked good. He had been wearing them an awful lot lately and they made him look sexy.  
"Well for starters I need your help and I'm gonna try to remake some of my memories, of us, because you know sometimes I wished I took a picture." Alois gave her the mug and glanced out of the window at the garden, at Hannah's roses.  
"That's good. I'm glad to help. When do we start?" Hannah asked.  
"Sometime next week, now get dressed. We got things to do." Alois got up and walked off.  
"But aren't you sick? Don't you need to rest?" Hannah called after him.  
"I can rest when I'm dead." Hannah reached out to him. 

"but you're already..." Hannah sighed and shook her head. 

_~9:34 Am~_

"Alois you can't feed her popcorn, she's just a baby." Hannah objected, taking the few kernels of popcorn off of Majesty's mess table. 

"You know this is the main reason I am the favourite parent." Alois poured some Cheerios onto Majesty's mess table. 

"I just want her to be safe. Popcorn can choke her if you're not careful." Hannah objected once more as she idly drank some orange juice.

"Careful is my middle name, Scarlet." Alois remarked.

"Your middle name is Jim." Hannah said flatly, stomping on her husband's humour. Alois gave her a sour look. "Always crushing my jokes..." Alois mumbled. Hannah rose an eyebrow. "You said something?" She challenged. "You heard me," Alois replied. Hannah rolled her eyes and pushed his head before taking a drink of her orange juice.

Even though Alois still had a killer headache, A stomach ache, dizziness, fatigue and he couldn't really stand upright or see straight, He was still putting in 100% at being a father.

 When she had gotten bored with decimating her Cheerios, Majesty peered around curiously. Alois waved his phone in front of her face and she reached for it, slowly. He moved it out of her sight and she lost interest but then regained it again when he held it up. She was such a gullible baby.

Majesty Squealed with laughter and latched onto his shoulders as she picked her up.

"Whose my wittle princess?" Alois blew a raspberry in her chubby tummy. Majesty squealed and clapped her hands, smiling a two-toothed smile. "You are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Alois pitched his voice and made it sound mushy and exciting. The voice that got babies riled up.

That was when it happened.

" _Da-Da!_ " Clapping her little hands, she laughed and smiled at her daddy.

Majesty had said her first word, ever.

Hannah dropped her mug and Alois almost dropped her. The child in Hannah came out as she began to jump up and down as she clapped her hands. Alois smiled and blew a raspberry in her tummy and kissed her head before hugging the child to his chest.

"Aww! Say it again! Say it again sweetie!" Hannah cooed, documenting the lovely moment with her camera. It seemed like a million years with all of the silence. Then Majesty said her second word.

"Da-Da!" Her hands curiously traced her fathers smiling features.

"Quick! Hannah get it on my phone!"\

_~12:23 Pm~_

**_And Alois was worse._ **

He was reduced to his undergarments in their bed, In so much pain. Letting out a whine, Alois rolled over and hugged Hannah's pillow. He felt as if was on his demonic period and he had demonic cramps. "Fuck!" Alois threw the pillow at the wall. 

"Nngh! Hannah!" He screamed, eyes staring directly at the ceiling, trying to ignore the severe pain. The door opened and soft footsteps came over to the bed before all 130 pounds of Hannah sunk into the bed next to him.

"You called me babe?" Hannah placed a hand on his side as he turned away from her. Alois was silent for a moment. Then he lay flat on his stomach. "Rub my back? Please?" He asked. 

"Is It Worse?" Hannah asked softly as she got on top of him, sitting on his ass as she began to massage his muscular but feminine back. It was so tense.

"Yeah." Alois mumbled. Hannah began to go all out, pounding on his back, kneading and pressure pointing. There was nothing in the world that was gonna stop her from making him better, if not, then comfortable.

Alois moaned and groaned, trying to enjoy the massage and ignore the pain that was trying so hard to be noticed. Hannah reached over and grabbed his abandoned phone. She paused the massage to use his thumb to open the phone then called Ciel, his friend.

As it rang Hannah continued to knead his tense back. "ugh. Your so good to me." Alois moaned into her pillow.

"You started it first." Hannah giggled and pressed directly on his spine, knocking the wind out of him and the pain, but it returned a minute later. 

"Hello? Ciel? oh, Sebastian, Hello. Yes I am quite fine.  Alois is sick, he has a bad hangover, is Ciel the same? Is he? He did what now? Yes, yes I'll make sure to do that, goodbye." Hannah hung up and put the phone down and continued to massage her husband's back.

"That Idiot." She mumbled, pursing her lips. 

"wahhht?" Alois whined, feeling as if his stomach was being  out.

"Ciel put holy water in the drinks for a buzz last night." Hannah shook her head. "That idiot." Alois buried his face in the pillow. Why were he and Ciel friends again?

Hannah reached down and felt his forehead. His sweat was burning her. He still had holy water in his system, As long as it was there it was making him mortal and slowly killing him from the inside.

"This means you'll have to sweat it out." Hannah wiped his head with the sheet. 

"Run me a cold shower?" Alois ran a hand through his hair. Hannah got off of him and went to get the ice.

'Holy Fuck! It's cold!" Alois cried out, Shying away. Hannah urged him to sit down. " I know it's cold sweetie but you'll get better." Hannah gently sat him down into the tub of ice and cold water. 

Alois' skin was creamy and full of color and life this morning. Then It turned a pasty pale but now it was a ghostly eerie pale blue, his cheek burned pink trying to preserve heat but it was futile.

"C-C-Cold. S-So Co-Cold." He mumbled as he shook. Hannah frowned and rubbed his back.  
"I'll get in with you if you'd like, Alois." Hannah suggested softly. He didn't reply right away but he nodded, looking like he was spasming. Hannah took off her dress and slipped off her slippers, then joined him in the tub. 

The water was freezing cold. It felt like the salt and Ice challenge tenfold.  Her skin was blushing, trying extremely hard to preserve heat. Hannah laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her. Alois felt little warmth. It wasn't much but he was grateful. 

atleast twenty minutes later he had begun to sweat, cold sweat. The remains of the Holy water seeped from him into the tub. It gave them a mild burn but it was worth it.

~-Le_Alois

-I'm editing these out and honestly, I feel as if my 14-year-old self was smoking crack when she was writing this shit, nfs. But I'm too lazy to re-write it so it's gonna stay like this. The writing will somehow improve after chapter 8.


	7. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, hannah..

It was a particularly cold and windy morning. It had been raining all night.  
Majesty and Majestic were scared, even though they had been soothed and put to bed, they somehow found themselves sleeping with their parents.  
Well their parents found them sleeping in their bed.  
Majestic had his hands around Hannah's waist, face nuzzled into her breast as he softly snored. Three year old Majesty fixed herself a little spot under Alois' shirt, her skin pressed to his flat toned and dimpled stomach, his smell drugging her senses as she peacefully slept.

Alois and Hannah opened their eyes and they locked eyes. Wordlessly they high fives each other.  
Parents scores:  
Mist: 156  
Triplets; 34  
Hannah:74 to 76  
Alois: 83 to 85

Hannah let her fingers run through the pale lavender curls on her sons head, feeling his hot breath on her bust.  
"Good morning Electric." Hannah giggled, reaching out and caressing her husbands face.  
"Same to you Beyonce." Alois answered,his voice hoarse and raspy with a hint of mint and lots of pristine.

Alois peeked into his top at the sleeping toddler and touched some of the kinky curly flaxen hair. Majesty stirred, but she didn't wake.  
Alois gently lifted his top and pushed the child away from his being and covered her with some of the quilt.  
Majesty rolled over and hugged her bothers waist, mumbling incoherent words.  
Sitting up the flaxen haired demon yawned and got out of the bed.  
Hannah gently unwrapped her sons arms from her  waist and left him be to sleep as she followed her master turned husband into the bathroom.

Hannah set the water and Alois got the shampoo.  
"I got this new rosewatter shampoo at the store yesterday. I can't wait to try it." Alois said as he searched for his new purchase. Those damned maids liked to put things where he could not find it.  
Pray to god he didn't find the one that took his purchase yesterday, breakfast would replay itself and he'd have a mummified eye.  
"Oh? It sounds exciting." Hannah said as she stood up once she was satisfied with the waters temperature.  
Alois found the glass bottle of pale red liquid and set it down In the shower.  
He quietly walked up behind Hannah and took off her robe. Hannah bit her lip with a blush when he moved her hair aside and unhooked her watter colored bra. Hannah blushed harder when his nimble fingers hooked into the hem of her panties and slid them down to her ankles.  
And in turn, Hannah undressed him.  
She lifted his shirt and threw it to the ground, glancing at his eyes. They looked smug and satisfied.  
Hannah hooked her fingers into the hem of his lazy days grey sweats and slid them down to his ankles. Then she took off his socks.  
Alois stretched and yawned. He wasn't tired, he was just telling Hannah to hurry the hell up, the damn place was cold.

Then they got into the shower where Alois kept pistol whipping her ass with the water. When she turned to look at him, he pretended to wash his hair.  
And so Hannah rolled her eyes and turned away.  
Alois smirked and whistles. He turned away for more shampoo, but instead, he stopped short, a sharp pain on his ass.  
Hannah had pistol whipped his ass.  
"I deserved that." He sighed.  
"Ya think?" Hannah snorted.  
Alois sighed out of annoyance and worked the delicate rosewatter shampoo through his hair. He liked it very much. It made his hair smell like roses and he felt the homemade ingredients working with his delicate hair.  
No doubt Hannah felt the same.

Hannah glanced at Alois. His eyes were closed as he washed his neck length hair. She hugged him from behind and nuzzles her cheek into his back.  
She didn't know if she should stay quiet or say I Love You. Hannah couldn't help but feel like this with him. He left her wordless at points. She wondered if he felt like she did at points.  
Truth was, Alois was trying to decide if he should say I Love You or Make a Dirty Joke.

When they came back into the room, the children were still sleeping soundly.  
So they got dressed in the closet, taking their sweet time.  
Hannah waited on Alois while he got dressed and He waited on her.  
When they were done, Hannah was dressed in a long yellow sundress that hugged her frame, showing off her ass and her breast , plus when she walked her ass looked jiggly, yellow ankle socks and her hair was in a lazy bun.  
Alois wore black shorts that ended mid thigh and showed off his hairless feminine but muscular legs, A black Beyoncé T-shirt, Beyoncé was in a blush pink across the front of the black t-shirt with a faint pale pink reflection and he wore knee high socks on his feet and a purple sweater that had gold zips.

Hannah say on the bed and caressed Majesty's wild blonde hair.  
"It's growing a lot." Hannah observed. The curly Afro was already drooping onto her shoulders.  
"Well don't cut it. Just straighten it." Alois said as he checked his notifications.  
"Isn't it odd?" Hannah asked.  
"What?" Alois asked, never looking up from his phone.  
"That she has kinky curly hair. I don't have it and you don't have it. It's odd." Hannah twirled a strand of hair. "It's unique. I like it."  
"I don't really care. As long as it's healthy hair I really couldn't be bothered." Alois shrugged as he tossed his phone aside.  
Hannah fixed Majestys head on her thigh and attempted to braid it. She couldn't braid it like she did when Majesty was but a five month baby. She'd have to bring out the detangler, the combs and the water. Hannah told herself she'd do it later.

There was a knock at the door.  
"What?" Alois said loudly.  
"Are you proper? May I enter."  Came a voice.  
"Whatever." Alois said.  
The door opened and a Maid stepped through. She was a clearly Biracial product. Black and White from what the eye could see.  
"Mr.Timber sent me to inform you a man by the name of Kelvin is demanding to see you, demanding 25% of everything." The maid said.  
"This idiot." Alois sighed getting up. Alois pulled a metal bat from under The bed and threw it over his shoulder.  
"Alois!" Hannah warned.  
The maid questions Alois' sanity but she dare not say a word, for her 2,750 dollar pay check every two weeks was too precious.  
"Alright Kelvin. Show up to my house? Okay." Alois said to himself as he walked past the maid.  
Hannah watched as the door closed.  
She gave the maid a desperate look.  
"Please watch them I'll pay you extra." And Hannah was gone, leaving the maid.

Hannah flew down the hallway.  
"Alois what are you planning to do?" Hannah grabbed his shoulder.  
"He wants 25% of everything I have. Including you. He'll get 25% of this ass whopping." Alois said flatly as he strolled, Hannah by his side.  
"Just let it go. You know Kelvin isn't right in the head." Hannah tried to urge him to the good.  
"Nah. Nah. Kelvin has been asking for it. He's gonna get 50% now. Think I'm playing with his ass." Alois shook his head and swung his bat.  
Hannah felt her heart ache. A voice that hadn't called to her in nearly 150 years called to her. A voice she thought that had passed onto heaven and was watching over Alois. A voice that Alois had entered a contact for. A voice that Alois gave up his own soul for.

_"Don't let big brother do it miss Hannah!"_

**_ Luka Macken. _ **

And Hannah stopped dead in her tracks.  
Alois turned to look at her.  
"Something the matter?" He asked.  
A look of sheer horror was on her face.  
He was there.  
He was there the entire time.  
Through the ups and downs. The births and the deaths. The little bedroom rustles and the big arguments.

"No..No..Back..Don't..please...I..I can't..tell him..." Hannah whispered to no one in particular. Alois rose an eyebrow.  
"What?" He asked.  
Hannah's knees gave way and she fainted. Alois dropped the bat just in time to catch her.  
**_"Somebody help me! Somethings wrong with Hannah!!"_**

_Hannah's eyes snapped open. All she saw was mist and fog. Whispers of the people she has eaten floods her ears._  
_Hannah knows where she is. There is no sun._  
_She is in her soul. She was in her demon form, her true form._  
_Hannah stands there, unsure what to do._  
_Unsure why she was here._  
_Hannah saw somethings dart out of the corner of her eye but she did not waver. This was her soul._  
_It darted again and again._  
_Hannah watched it curiously._  
_Making a brace approach, it darted right for her running in zig zags._  
_Hannah held out her hand and caught the creature by the neck and brought it up to face her._  
_A corrupt soul she had ate long ago._  
_Hannah throws it aside and it scurries away._  
_That's when she heard the voice._  
_"Miss Hannah? I'm scared."_  
_Hannah turned around and faced the owner of the voice._  
_Luka._  
_But it wasn't sweet little Luka she had granted a wish._  
_Luka has grown into a adolescent, standing 4'5. His hair is tussled and his eyes are worried. He was thin, feminine but muscular. A lot like his brother._

_"Luka... You have grown." Hannah knelt before him. Luka glanced around in worry._  
_"I have.." He said softly._  
_Hannah watched him for a moment._  
_"Why are you not in heaven Luka? I thought we said our goodbyes." Hannah said softly._  
_Lukas lip quivered._  
_"I didn't wanna leave Jim so I stayed..a-and I fell asleep...i-i..I just woke up.." Luka sniffled._  
_Hannah brought him into a hug._  
_"A-And it's sc-scary here Miss Hannah. Don't leave me." Luka whimpered._  
_Hannah closed her eyes and a silent tear fell._  
_Her soul was infact a scary place._  
_A place where no human should lurk._  
_Hannah waved her hand and the fog and mist parted. Her soul was beautiful but SCARY at the same time._  
_Hannah laid Luka down on the rich green grass that turned gold on contact._  
_"Miss Hannah?" Luka asked softly._  
_"Yes Luka?" Hannah replied._  
_"Is Jim Happy?" Luka whispered._  
_Hannah smiled._  
_"Would you like to see?" Hannah asked softly._  
_"Yes.."_

"Hannah...Hannah wake up.." Alois sprinkles water on Hannah's face. She didn't budge. Alois slapped her cheeks, trying to pull her through.  
Hannah opened her eyes slowly and met his.  
Before he could say a word Hannah spoke.  
_"We need to talk."_

**_End Chapter_ **

**_Oh shit Luka is back! I wonder what happens next! :3 Vote and comment to find out!_ **  
**~Le_Alois**


	8. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they break up? no one knows

**_"We need to talk."_ **

 

Alois was curious. She wanted to talk, right after she passed out and came to. With a thin blonde eyebrow rose, Alois watched Hannah from his perk on the windowsill. Hannah's hands placed on her stomach as she paced, the yellow dress swishing about as she walked. Hannah paused and closed the guest room door to ensure privacy. Alois decided to break the silence.

"Your not pregnant are you? Because that was all you, I made sure we had condoms every time." Alois held his hands up in surrender. Hannah bit her lip.

"I wish that was the matter." She mumbled. Alois leaned against the window and pretzels his legs. 

"Then what is the matter? You do know you can tell me anything right?" Alois' electric blue orbs zeroed in on Hannah. Nothing else mattered at this moment but her. Something was wrong with her.

"I do, I do. But I don't want you to be mad at me..I..I just...shouldn't have kept it from you for so long." Hannah glanced at him and then back at the guest bed, neatly spread. Hannah took a seat and patted the spot next to her. Alois got up and sat next to her, looking at her expectantly.  
Hannah inhaled in exhaled. Alois took her hand and gave her a worried look.

"What's the matter?" He pressed. Hannah felt like crying.

"I..I..Killed...your..." Hannah trailed off and looked away. 

Alois grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "What?" He asked. 

Hannah blinked back tears. "I..Killed..Your..B-Brother..." She looked away in shame, away from that look of shattering, Hurt, Betrayal. Alois cleared his throat and looked away, his jaw tightening as he gritted his teeth. 

"You killed Luka?" His voice was hard and raspy.  Hannah put a hand on his shoulder and Alois returned her hand to her, holding the urge to slap her. Hannah thickly swallowed. 

"I..I can explain.." She said softly.

" **Yes! Explain to me how you kill a child! A 6 year old child Hannah! Please explain to me!** " Alois got up and glared at her, betrayal and hurt in his eyes, his face angry. 

Hannah stood up, pleading look on her face and in her eyes.

"It was out of a contract! I'm sorry! I couldn't refuse him!" Hannah tried to explain but the look of hate on his face told her she was getting nowhere. So Hannah pleaded some more.  
"I didn't know he was your brother until after the fact Alois..I'm sorry.."

"You didn't know he was my brother?! He was all I had! He was the only reason I lived! The only reason I fucking endured that old pervert and sold my soul! I can't believe you!" Alois leaned onto the wall and ran a hand through his hair. "Please tell me this is a dream." Alois whispered to no one in particular. Hannah gently took his hands. Alois looked up at her slowly, meeting her eyes.

"He just wanted you to be happy. He just wanted to people that treated you bad to be killed...and i granted that wish. I felt guilty..I felt horrible when I saw you cradling his dead body." Hannah said softly, squeezing his hands.

"And I bet you didn't even have the decency to say sorry." Alois turned away, not wanting to look at his wife at the moment. 

"I did. I felt horrible. Why do you think I was your maid? Took your abuse? I was sorry. I can keep saying sorry but it won't amount to anything." Hannah talked to his back, pleading.

"Don't turn this around on me! If you hadn't granted a six year old boy a wish in return for his soul, you wouldn't have been my maid!" Alois snapped viciously. Hannah grabbed his hand and placed it over the center of her chest. 

"I thought he crossed over! I let him go on our wedding night, But he's back and he's right here! Right here!!! Can't you feel him! Will you let blind anger overcome you!?!" Hannah screams, holding his hand tighter over her chest, glaring at him.

Alois grabbed his hand away and gave her a look. A look of betrayal, hate, malice, regret, shattering, sadness and pity mixed with 1000 other emotions.

" _I can't believe I married you_."

With that he walked away, slamming the door on the way out. Hannah stared after him, her heart breaking into a million pieces.

 

_**Hours Later...** _

The night was late. It was around 2 in the morning.  Alois drank his sorrows away, smoking  and doing drugs. It had no affect, He couldn't get away. Once, his mother told him 'Forgiveness isn't for the other person, It's for you.'. Alois had to forgive himself for leaving his brother. He had to forgive himself for letting greed blind his eyes. He had to forgive himself for pushing Luka away when he hugged him for the last time. Alois had to forgive himself.

__Cue Grand Pinao By Nicki Minaj__

Alois opened the double doors to their room. He lay eyes upon Hannah, his wife. She was in a fitful sleep, clutching his pillow as she tried to fight off the nightmares. Alois' electric blue orbs turned red, slit pupils. He entered her dream. 

Hannah dreamt of the argument today, She dreamt of her stupid decisions. She dreamt of their wedding. She dreamt of their divorce. She dreamt of Alois leaving her for someone else. She dreamt of him taking her children. She dreamt of him leaving her cold and alone.

Alois quietly approached the bed. He crawled onto the bed and layed next to Hannah, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent words. Pulling her closer, Alois laid his head on her chest, listening to nothing at all. Closing his eyes he called out one name, and one name only.

_"Luka..Luka..Are you there?"_

 

Alois waited. He waited for nearly twenty minutes. _  
_

_"Jim? Jim Is that you?"_

And Alois teared up, feelings that were locked away for so long came flowing back.

~Le_alois


End file.
